The girl who wasn't chosen
by Silver Dragonrider
Summary: MY story!! well if i had had any say in it. it is exactly as the tittle says. Some parts are true, but i'll talk more of that later.CHAPS 3 & 4 FINALLY UPLOADED!!!
1. Default Chapter

It was only two more hours to midnight and Holly Cordova was restlessly trying to read. She looked at the clock for the thousandth time in the past five minutes. She couldn't help it; in two more hours she would be eleven. Eleven! She couldn't wait! She turned back to her book, a history of Hogwarts. Hogwarts! Life would certainly be different this year! Imagine going to school and learning to be a witch for the next seven years of her life. Day dreaming of her future life she settled down for the vigil.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally, after almost falling asleep several times, Holly heard her alarm go off. 'I'm eleven!' she could just shout out, but then remembered that everyone else was asleep. She wasn't quite sure what was supposed to happen now so she just sat, and sat, and sat. When she glanced at the clock again it was 1:30. Something was wrong, nothing had happened. What was the matter?!? Why hadn't anything happened? There had to be some mistake. Maybe it was late. It HAD to be a mistake. Reality dawned on her- she hadn't been accepted. No, no, NO! It just wasn't true, but deep inside she knew it was. And with that she cried herself into a fitful sleep… 


	2. The next morning

Holly woke up sometime around noon the next day. At first she didn't know where she was as her eyes were red and puffy. She started down the stairs and into the kitchen when she saw her "dog" and burst into tears again. Because in reality Tuppy wasn't a dog, she was a Crup, a wizard dog. Of course her parents didn't know that, because they were muggles. Her aunt had given Tuppy to her last year for her birthday. That's what she didn't understand; only wizards or witches could control Crups, as they didn't like muggles. Her aunt, who was a witch, had said Holly had great potential and was absolutely positive that she would be accepted at Hogwarts, but she wasn't. A new feeling crept over Holly- guilt; she had let her aunt down. She tried to stop the tears but it was impossible, so she just let them flow.  
  
"Well good morning, sleeping beauty…what's wrong?" her mother asked when she saw Holly's face.  
  
"It didn't come."  
  
"What didn't come?" her mother replied confused.  
  
"The letter!" Holly breathed out.  
  
"Letter?"  
  
"My acceptance letter!!" Holly all but screamed, annoyed that her mother had forgotten something so important to her. Her mother just mouthed a silent "O" obviously still confused. Holly ran upstairs. 


	3. England Years

Holly walked down the book aisle at the small BX RAF Croughton boasted. One hardback caught her eye, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, # 1 best seller. So Harry Potter had hit America. Of course she had read this book months before when it had come out in England, as Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, many times in fact. She still couldn't believe it, she could have gone to school with Harry Potter, Harry Potter! She sighed, and continued down the aisle. Her aunt had told her all about J.K. Rowling, and how she had decided to turn Harry's years at Hogwarts into a fantasy series for muggle children. It had been a big hit, with all that had happened at Hogwarts that year.  
  
Holly herself had been going to a school in Banbury, with some other American kids. Only two other people new how close she had been to not going to a muggle school at all. She smiled at a tall girl in the next aisle arguing with a boy with a mass of dark hair. Here were her two best friends, the only people who knew the school that Rowling exposed to so many children really existed.  
  
"Hey, holly, help me out here. Tell Cory that he should come back to B.G.N." the girl said.  
  
The truth was none of them really liked Blessed George Napier, but it was a heck lot better than the school on base. Talk about lowering your IQ level.  
  
"Cory, me and Rach really miss you! It's hard being the only Americans in school, besides do you actually like going to the American school?!"  
  
Cory just shrugged and grinned, "Oh stop freaking out you two! I'll be back at school on Monday."  
  
And with that he turned and walked off. She and Rachel just stared at each other, and smiled. "Well I gotta go, but I'll ride over at about one, k?" Rachel grinned, "Sure, if my mom will let me out of the house!" Holly just smiled.  
  
It never failed, the weekends were always so sunny and filled with fun riding up and down the streets of Caversfeild, but when Monday rolled around, it was an entirely different story. Waking up early, shrugging into the navy blazer, and trudging up the street to find the sky gray and cold. And it was raining. Not the nice pleasant sort of rain showers that came, poured, and went, but the awful endless drizzle that seemed more like mist than rain. We all meet up on the corner, the three of us, standing boldly out on the edge of the street, waiting for our bus in the drizzle. There was a bus stop, but the one time we had waited out our vigil in there the bus drove right past us (when it finally came) so we gave up that idea real fast. We sure had some wild times on the way to school, once the window fell out and almost took with it a conceited jerk by the name of James Craig. That was before we even got to school! Don't get me wrong, we had some good times too, but most of the time we just couldn't tell, we wanted to be out of there so bad.  
  
The time finally came that we had all been waiting for; their three years in England were up. The realization of what this meant dawned, they would be split up. Cory was the first one to go; his family had been reassigned to Italy. The morning they left was a sad one; Rachel was out of town, so it was just Holly, her mom, and her brother, Kipp, to see them off. She hugged Cory and Lauren, his sister, one last time as they took last minute photos. Holly had no idea when she would even see them again if ever. As they drove away, she shed the tears that had not fallen during the goodbyes. It was going to be a long, sad summer.  
  
It was even worse when Rachel left. They stood out in the middle of the street and hugged, "You have to visit!"  
  
"Yeah! Then you can come to D.C. with me!" they smiled weakly at each other as their parents said their goodbyes.  
  
The two girls hugged again. This time the tears did come as she stood embracing her best friend in the whole wide world. They only broke apart when Rachel's mom gently pulled Rachel away. Holly watched as they disappeared round the corner, tears still streaming. 


	4. The Trip

Among the scattered books and clothing, Holly sat reading, absently stroking her dog. Her aunt had given her Tuppy when she turned eleven; she wasn't really dog, she was a Crup. (A/N for those of you who haven't read "A Guide to Magical Creatures" a Crup is a wizarding dog that resembles a Jack Russell Terrier) Holly still wasn't sure how her aunt had gotten permission to give one to her, since Crups didn't like muggles very much. It was strange though, Tuppy seemed to get along fine with Kipp and her and that had caused her to wonder.No. she had stopped thinking about that three years ago.  
  
She glanced quickly at her clock, 11:30. She had better get to sleep soon, otherwise she wouldn't be able to get up early tomorrow. Tomorrow she was leaving for Florida, to see Rachel again. Holly was so excited she probably wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. Today they had gone shopping and Holly had a whole new wardrobe for this trip. She would need it, too, for after she meet up with Rachel they would spend a week in Florida and then fly back to England. Once there they would have a reunion of sorts with friends from their old school. She would be gone for two weeks and eventually travel on eight different planes, some of them an hour to two hours long, but mostly over four hour flights. She had stocked up on books and was debating to take her laptop. She finally decided not to since all she would do is watch DVDs and her battery power wouldn't last long enough to get through even one movie.  
  
After an hour of tossing and turning, she finally got up and turned on the only thing that could put her to sleep, her CD player, and drifted of into a dreamless sleep. 


End file.
